


Sparked Starts

by RedHead



Series: Ice Hot Lightning [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cum Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, background/minor mentions of sex with others, because Len is too proud to ask for it, minor mentions of BDSM, so consent is tacit, voyeurism/exhibitionism (brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Cold Mercy and my Ice Hot Lightning verse, which is Len/Mick/Barry. This piece is just Len/Mick though, and can be read as a stand alone.</p><p>Len doesn't really know what to expect when he comes out to Mick after one of their jobs, but it certainly wasn't... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparked Starts

 

  

Len met Mick in his early thirties. He was making a name for himself, pissing off the cops and a few others besides, and Mick was the right kind of wild, had a certain something that augmented what Len was already doing. The man was a bit too much of a loose cannon, burning down a restaurant and then an art gallery in the same month, but he’d listen to Len and for right now, that was enough.

 

**********

 

When Len came out to Mick, it didn’t go like he expected. It was after a job, Len frustrated at the timing going off, at Mick not following the careful second-by-second schedule, the plan.

“We made it out, didn’t we?”

“We had to _improvise_ , Rory. You almost got us killed.”

“We did just fine—got your painting, your buyer doesn’t give a shit what happened, and neither of us even got shot.”

“We had to kill a guard. It’ll bring heat we don’t need.”

“Stop worrying and start celebrating, sourpuss. C’mon, let’s go get some girls, relax. Maybe you’ll unwind for once.”

Len felt himself tense, no doubt the opposite of what Mick was aiming for. He was out in these circles, worked hard to build himself a name so that he didn’t _have_ to hide, so that he’d be respected for his skill and not anything else. But of course Mick Rory wouldn’t listen to workplace gossip, even if everyone else knew about Len.

“Yeah, no, Mick. I’m gay.”

“You’re—” Mick looked surprised for all of half a second, then scratched the back of his head. “Well right, okay—I’ll get a girl and we’ll find you a pretty young—or wait, you like ‘em big and burly?”

Len had to laugh, more in shock than anything. That was not what he was expecting. Mick was all testosterone, and especially in this line of work, Len wasn’t really used to such a warm reception to his orientation, more so even among the rougher crowd like Mick.

“I—pretty is fine by me.” He was halfway bemused still.

“See—unwinding already, Snart. Not sure where you find one of them, but I suppose you know? Don’t think any rentboys hang out on Hardison.”

“Hardison Ave? Are you kidding me? Mick, you gotta’ aim higher than that.”

“What?”

“That place is crawling with diseases you can’t even pronounce.”

Mick grunted. “I’m clean, I wear rubbers.”

“Remind me to drag you to a clinic. Now come on, since you’re game, we’re heading to Ellison on the East side. Costs a little more but the _selection_ is worth it. Prettier, cleaner, and diverse enough to suit both our tastes.”

Mick laughed and followed Len out the door. And that, apparently, was that.

 

**********

 

It became a bit of a habit for them, when they did a job together (and sometimes when they didn’t). Mick would pick up a girl for the night, and Len would find a boy, normally early twenties and pretty, and they’d flirt for a while before heading to their own motel rooms. The girls Mick picked up tended to be noisy, Len able to hear them on the other side of the thin motel walls, but he didn’t care too much, and it wasn’t like he was shushing his rentboys either. Thing was, Mick seemed to really know what to do to those women because those moans didn’t sound fake, and the headboard slamming against the wall was pretty unmistakable. Len tried not to think about it too much.

Thing was, at some point, it stopped being them on opposite sides of a wall.

 

***********

 

Mick was never sure what to do in situations like this except to go for it. Situations like ‘this’ happened to be what he was winding himself in to. First, Lenny Snart got his panties in a twist, then Mick dragged him to a bar and got him drunk on cheap vodka, and then signaled to a boy obviously looking to make a buck to come take care of his friend. That part was fine. That part he could do, especially because Mick had a lot more luck in the love department than Lenny, who seemed physically incapable of saying the right thing when someone he was attracted to was around. By now Mick had figured out his type and it wasn’t too much of an issue.

No the difficult part was when Len got handsy with the boy at the bar, at their goddamn _booth_ , pulling the lithe figure into his lap and nuzzling his neck, hands up his shirt.

“Get a room, Snart,” he grumbled, pulling at his beer. He was a little drunk. Len was _very_ drunk.

“Get a girl, Mick,” his friend shot back before smirking, and sliding his hand _somewhere_ on the boy, who huffed in an obviously false way. But then the boy was looking at Mick, kinda coy in a way he didn’t really like but did kinda like at the same time.

“You know, it’s only a little extra if he wants to watch.”

Mick barked out a laugh, beer sloshing. “Kid’s shameless, Snart.”

Len was chuckling too, “Pretty sure my friend doesn’t want to watch you blow me.”

“That all you’re getting? Figured you’d fuck ‘im.” Mick wasn’t one to mince his words. He’d never really given it too much thought, but it made sense to him. Len looked surprised at his comment though.

“Hadn’t decided yet. Depends what he’s up for.” He sucked back the last of his drink to cover his nerves, neck stretched back. Snart was an open book when he drank.

“I’m up for it,” the kid kissed Snart’s neck and Mick almost rolled his eyes. If he was being honest, which he pretty much always was, watching the pretty young thing get all up in Len’s business was making his pants a little tight. Mick knew he wasn’t especially picky about things like that, even if he’d never been with a man he could appreciate when one was pretty. More than that, he could appreciate when someone was eager, or at least convincingly pretending toward eagerness. Even so,

“You boys will get us kicked out of this place.” He took care with his words, not wanting to let on how buzzed he was getting, but Len rolled his eyes, good natured because he was drunk and had a rentboy just his type on his knee.

“Get a girl and we c’n get outta’ here, Mick.”

He grunted. “Girls are all taken, Snart.” He waved his beer to where all the prostitutes in the place, the female ones anyway, had swarmed around Darbynian boys in the far corner. “I’d cut in, but in case you forgot, the Darbies ain’t exactly our biggest fans right now. Even the Santinis’re pissed at you after your last job.”

Len chuckled, “sure, sure. Well I’d share the wealth if I thought you were halfway interested.”

Len’s boy was giving Mick the eye again. “How much d’you say it was to watch?” he asked the kid, ignoring the way Len’s eyes went wide. The lean figure rearranged himself on Len’s lap, back to Len’s chest so he could face Mick, grinding down on Len in a kind of obvious way. Mick’s eyes tracked the movement, then Len’s hands on the kid’s waist.

“What kind of show would you be in the mood for, handsome?”

Mick would’ve snorted but he didn’t treat his ladies like that so why treat this pretty thing like it? “Whatever Snart’s asking for ’s fine. I just like to watch.”

“You serious, Mick?”

He shrugged. “Heard you fuck on the far side of a wall, don’t see how this is that much different. Better’n porn anyway. We’re s’posed to be celebrating.” Mick felt a little more uncomfortable now under the scrutiny of Len’s gaze, even though his friend was still loose with drink.

“Well all right!” the kid decided for them. “Shall we get out of here, gentlemen?”

They stumbled out of the bar, the boy the only one partway sober, and made it all the respectable way to an alleyway two blocks away before Len got impatient and suggested it was good enough. Mick laughed but didn’t complain, and the kid just shrugged and made sure he got his money upfront. Then he was on his knees.

“Go slow,” Len told him as the boy—Mick should really have got his name—pulled out a condom and unzipped Len’s pants. Mick didn’t really care to see Len’s dick, not that he hadn’t before, but watching a blowjob was something he could get on board with for sure, palming himself on the outside of his jeans. “Give my friend a show.”

And the kid did. It was dark in the alley but Mick’s eyes adjusted quickly, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock but not much more, wishing he had a flame to light it up and flicker some light onto the show. But he’d manage without it. Len’s cock was bigger than Mick realized but the kid swallowed around it like he knew what he was doing. And it was maybe weird that he was out here watching, eyeing his friend with no shame, but he didn’t really feel like thinking about that. So he focused on the bobbing motion of the brunet on his knees, forward and back, Len’s long fingers in the kid’s brown hair, tugging him forward. Len made these little gasping noises that sounded kinda’ cute even though they came out like Len was aggravated. Everything the man did was goddamn aggravated. But he gave Mick a show, sliding his fingers against the boy’s cheeks, whispering for him to take it, and it was enough to get Mick off.

Afterward, they stumbled back to the safe house and Mick passed out on the couch. They didn’t talk about it in the morning, and Mick made breakfast.

 

************

 

The first time they fucked was halfway through an argument.

They were planning a heist and things had fallen through with their crew. Killing people always put Len in a prickly mood, like he wasn’t enough of a porcupine most of the time already. He’d been staring over plans for an hour without saying anything—Mick wasn’t even sure he was blinking anymore—while Mick sucked back some shots, played with his lighter, and waited for orders. It was easier not to try and give Lenny suggestions on the plan when he was in a mood.

“ _Mick_.”

He flicked his zippo closed. “You about done with those blueprints, buddy? I’m getting tired of sitting here.”

“I’ll be done with the blueprints when I’m done with them. Maybe if we didn’t have to kill our _crew_ —”

“Are you about to blame me for that, Snart?”

“Your little _adventure_ burning down that warehouse yesterday spooked them and you know it, Mick.”

Mick snorted. “As if your frosty ass was so welcoming.”

“If you’re not going to contribute, at least stop distracting me with your fiddling.”

“I bet you wouldn’t be so bitchy if you got laid once in a while, Snart.”

Len looked murderous. He knew that Mick knew that it had been too damn long, laying low after they pissed off the Darbynians bad enough to get an unpleasant warning last time. This was going to be their first job in 9 months and Mick _had_ burned down that warehouse and things really _weren’t_ going the way Lenny liked them to.

“Thanks for that wasted little insight.”

He was serious though; Snart always mellowed out after he got laid. “Could take a break, get you a good fuck?”

“Mick, unless you’re offering, I suggest we stick to making a goddamn plan.”

Mick’s eyebrows went up, “so if I bend you over that table just to shut you up?”

Lenny stood up from looking at the plans, _finally_ , crossing his arms and looking a little cocky, “you wouldn’t actually fuck me, Mick.”

“Thinking about it,” he said, honest and moving closer around the table. Snart stepped back just enough, a half step, and it told Mick that he was unsure. Mick wasn’t really sure either, but he also didn’t really see an issue with it, so why not?

“You’re not gay.”

“Gay enough to give it to you.”

Mick wasn’t really sure if that would have been true before right now, but Snart was pretty enough, and it had also been a long-ass time for him too. Men could be attractive, and Mick liked anal well enough with women, so why not with a man?

“ _Mick_.” Len was sizing him up, clearly trying to figure out whatever angle Mick was playing, but there was no angle. It was all tension the closer he stepped to Snart, but the other man didn’t back off, or tell him to fuck off. Snart’s gaze was intense but a little heated—Mick knew heat—even if he was trying to play it cool.

He got about a half foot away, “hope you don’t mind taking it—”

“You’re not _really_ about to—”

“Shut up.” Mick grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him. Lenny gasped and Mick pressed in more—he knew how to kiss—hard and rough the way he figured Snart would like it, but Len shoved him back with a growl.

“Just suck my dick if you want me to chill out.”

As if. “No can do buddy.” Mick shoved him back and pressed in closer, grabbing Snart by his sweater to haul him in. Sex was a much better option than anything else on the table as far as he was concerned.

“We don’t even have lube, Mick.”

He grunted, mouth going to Len’s jaw since he was dodging kisses, “burn oil.”

“Then _you_ can take it.”

“I’m not the one here who likes to get fucked, Snart.”

 

**********

 

Len shoved him off again because he could, because he _had_ to. He couldn’t submit to Mick, to someone on his crew, and he knew damn well that Mick wasn’t about to take it up the ass from him. Len wasn’t against getting fucked, not even against Mick Rory doing the fucking, really, but their roles made it a bad idea. Len needed his men to know he was in charge, gay or not.

But instead of backing off, Mick grabbed his arms, and a second later they were wrestling. Mick threw Len onto the table on his back—fuck he forgot how strong Mick was, that power never turned against him before—and Len used his position and leverage against Mick, using his legs to knock Mick down before climbing on top of him.

Then he followed the motion through and slammed his lips onto the other man’s when he had him on the ground. He knew he shouldn’t be considering this, but he was getting hard, getting turned on from fighting Mick for dominance, from Mick throwing him around. Mick, who was one of the only people Len had ever met who could physically outpower him. Mick, who growled back and rolled them over, grabbing Len’s thighs to spread them and Len bit his neck, tried to use his arms to push Mick back, getting harder. Mick grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, moved back and flipped Len onto his stomach even while he scrabbled and swore at the other man.

Mick just chuckled dark and low, body pressing over Len’s as he used his free hand to palm Len’s cock on the outside of his jeans.

In some demented part of his brain, Len appreciated that Mick could tell he wasn’t really fighting, appreciated that Mick knew him well enough to push him, knew Len was just saving face by pretending. He couldn’t let himself be vulnerable enough to ask for it, to want it, but he could let Mick take it if he was gonna’ take it. If Len was really fighting, if Mick was really trying to force him, they’d both be in a helluva lot more pain.

And he knew if he wasn’t so goddamn into this, he wouldn’t be aching between his legs. Mick had his right arm twisted behind his back and the man’s other hand was moving now to pull Len’s pants and underwear down to his thighs, stuck on his knees with his ass and not much else exposed. He was breathing heavy from their fight—he told himself it was from their fight—braced on his left forearm, listening to Mick undo his belt. Len gave a little struggle and growled just for show, groaned when Mick tightened his grip on Len’s arm, subsiding.

“How ‘bout it, Snart?”

He heard Mick spit into his hand and kicked out a leg to stop the idiot. “You’re _not_ fucking me without lube, jackass.” His voice had a snarl to it and Mick’s hand tightened for a second on his wrist.

“So I am fucking you, eh? You gonna’ sit still long enough for me to grab somethin’?”

Len dragged in a breath and swore at him quietly, which had Mick chuckling at him, goddamn condescending. He wasn’t gone long though, snatching something off of his workbench before he settled behind Len again, whose arms were both braced in front of him now, not really trusting himself to look over his shoulder and watch Mick.

“That had _better_ not be motor oil or some shit.”

He got a swat to his ass for complaining. “I _said_ it’s burn ointment, Snart. Now shut up and let me do my thing.”

Mick wasn’t gentle. He had two fingers inside Len without any patience, forcing him to grit his teeth and shift his legs at the angle, exhaling slowly. It was too much of a stretch, Mick’s fingers thick, and it felt like he was trying to coat Len’s insides with the slick makeshift lube, fingers sliding and twisting along his inner walls. Len’s hands balled into fists around his sweater sleeves when the fingers started thrusting, making no more noise than his ragged breathing unless Mick hit his prostate, at which point he would let out a punched exhale through his nose, refusing to moan.

Mick pulled his fingers back too soon, Len knew he wasn’t loose enough yet, so he growled “better be damn slick,” like an order. Mick wasn’t chuckling anymore, probably too turned on, though he let out an amused huff. After a wet sliding sound later, Len felt Mick’s hand on his hip and his cock against his ass. _Fuck_. He should’ve made Mick wear a condom. They’d both been tested recently enough but it was the principal of the mat—

“ _Fuck—ah!!_ ” Len swore as Mick breached him. He hadn’t been thinking about how damn _thick_ the other man was. Len’s breath was shaky and he swallowed at the feel of being stretched so wide, distending as the tip pushed inside him. Mick groaned behind him, both hands now on Len’s hips to hold him in place, one of them still slick with the lube and Len would’ve wrinkled his nose if he could focus past telling himself to relax, willing his muscles not to burn as Mick pressed forward into him.

It felt like being cleaved in two, slowly, and it seemed to go on forever, Mick was almost too well-endowed, not just thick but long, and he was going all the way in apparently. By the time Len could feel the tickle of Mick’s pubic hair at his ass, Mick’s balls pressing against him, seated full inside, he was panting and trembling, fingers clenching and unclenching convulsively. It had been years since anyone was inside him, and he’d never taken anyone so big.

“ _Jesus H Christ_ ,” Mick’s voice was soft, far too soft, whispering and choked out and almost reverent as he clutched Len’s hips. “You’re so tight, doll.”

“’m not your fucking— _ah_ —doll,” Len gasped, voice almost cracking when Mick moved experimentally. He hated this. He loved it. He felt impaled and he felt ashamed for letting Mick do this to him, for him.

“Pretty enough to be one,” Mick’s thumb pressed down on his asscheek, pulling it to the side, presumably to get a good view. Len tried to swallow his pride and relax his inner muscles.

“Call me that again, I dare you.”

Mick started to laugh but the sound was broken off when Len rocked his hips back, impatient through the burn. “You gonna’ fuck me, Mick?”

Mick started to rock his hips, too gently. “Just giving you a minute. Fuck, your ass is tight.”

Len was close to panting again, knowing he was sweating all over with the effort not to whimper at each thrust. “Don’t you dare ease off now, I can take it.”

Mick just grunted, hips snapping forward harder and Len grit his teeth around the gasp. But Mick was fucking him properly then, and _fuck_ he was gonna’ be sore tomorrow, Mick slamming in so deep he was aching, but it felt amazing in it’s own way. Len wasn’t a stranger to pain, and this? He couldn't handle this if it was gentle. He needed the rough edges to keep him grounded.

But he also couldn’t stop the higher, half-moan half-whines that escaped out his nose, reaching for his own cock to speed things along, choking back sounds when Mick changed the angle, when his thick cock pressed straight against Len’s prostate on each thrust in. That was almost too good, his mouth fell open in a sound he knew he wouldn’t live down.

Mick took it like the victory it was, groaning around a laugh and Len could just picture his grinning face when he told Len he was gonna’ take care of him. Len didn’t want to be taken care of by anyone, but Mick followed it with promises of how hard he’d fuck him, how hard he’d make him cum and Len swallowed back any protests and gasped out his next breaths, hand working furiously on his cock until Mick was speeding up and Len didn’t want to wait anymore—it had been so goddamn _long_ since the last time he was with someone—and then he was coming hard, shouting out a curse, spilling over his hand and his ass was clenching and spasming around Mick’s cock, drawing out his orgasm from the feeling of the other man deep inside.

His breath was finally getting closer to normal, just letting out little hitched sounds when Mick’s furious thrusting built to a climax, groaning and slamming forward into Len’s sore body, emptying himself. _Fuck_. Len should’ve at least told him to cum on his back or something. He was gonna’ have to deal with Mick’s cum leaking out of him now, as if this whole thing hadn’t been embarrassing enough.

Mick took his sweet time pulling out, starting to massage Len’s asscheeks until he growled, “ _move_ ,” and the other man did, sliding his softening cock out of Len’s body.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Mick breathed, and Len’s ass was invaded by a finger a second later, circling around. He swallowed as Mick just fucking toyed with his body, edging toward irritated and almost turned on again despite himself. “That’s hot, buddy. My cum all up inside you, leaking out like this.”

“That’s enough, Mick,” he tried to put the appropriate amount of bite into it, but given that Mick was then pressing in another finger, he’d clearly failed. Maybe if he was off his elbows and knees, which were _aching_ from the hard floor and definitely bruised.

“Does it feel good?”

He almost sighed, but had to swallow around a hitch in his breath when the fingers found his prostate and pressed against it. After a shudder, he gathered the resolve to reply. “Just get your fingers out of me; my refractory period isn’t _that_ fast and I, _nnnn_ , don’t need you playing with my ass for the next thirty minutes till I can cum again.” His dick was twitching like it disagreed.

“Could I? I mean, would you let me?”

Len actually looked over his shoulder for the first time since Mick had got him on his front, truly surprised. Mick’s voice had been just flatly curious, and his gaze, when he met Len’s, was the same. Inquiring. Just asking, not the angry push and pull that had got them into this position.

“What’s in it for you, Mick? I’m not gonna’ suck you off for giving me an extra orgasm.” Which was almost regrettable, considering that Len really enjoyed giving oral and didn’t get too many opportunities to do it, but he knew exactly where Mick’s dick had just been and it wasn’t going anywhere near his mouth without some serious soaping first. The man was using his free hand to clean it off with some tissues and tuck it away, but still, not happening.

“I like to play with things. This is kinda fun.” Mick just shrugged, eyes returning to Len’s ass like he was fascinated. His fingers pressed in as far as they could go, scissoring and Len couldn’t help the low groan, the way his head dropped back between his shoulders again. “Like that?”

He sounded smug and Len was gonna’ kill Mick. Just as soon as the man was done fingering him.

“You do this and we’re moving to the couch, my knees are already gonna’ be purple.”

“Hmm, c’n you walk there like this?” Mick crooked his fingers.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Len couldn’t help but be exasperated even through his gasp. Mick was shaping up to be kinkier than he was, or at least was more open about it. “Fine. But,” he started to shift to take off his pants, “these’ve got go.” He didn’t want to trip and fall on his face. He was already having a dignity issue.

Mick obliged by helping him out of the pants, moving aside—fingers still in Len—while Len kicked out of his shoes and socks. Then Mick surprised him by hauling him up by the sweater and—oh god the way Len’s body slid against those fingers inside him, and fuck he could feel cum sliding down his legs, ass open for it to make a mess. Mick just chuckled at the sight, Len’s face hot as Mick marched him over to the couch, dropping him on it, ass still up, elbows resting on the arm of it as Mick sat down on the other cushion. It groaned under their weight and Len couldn’t believe how far he was letting Mick take this.

Mick pressed in a third finger and the stretch reminded him that he was sore. He was fucking Len with them slowly and Len’s legs were trembling with the effort of keeping him up, feeling Mick’s other hand massaging his asscheek in earnest now.

“’s it too much?”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too damn much.”

Mick stretched out the fingers inside him and Len choked back a sound. Assplay. Cumplay. Who knew that Mick would be so into playing with his ass _after_ he fucked it?

In the end, it was closer to forty five minutes than just thirty by the time Len came again. Mick played with him experimentally, humming in curiosity, finding out ways to make Len growl and hitch out sounds, stretching him and teasing him until it was too much. But he took his sweet damn time with it all, not going fast enough or hard enough until Len was panting, until Mick had him genuinely whimper and gasp, clutching the cushions of the couch. He had to stop and get more lube at one point, and Len was ready to murder him for stopping, but Mick had had the gall to actually ‘ _tsk_ ’ at Len when he moved a hand to start touching himself.

“Just be patient.”

“I’ll show you patient,” he growled in return, but dropped his hand and let Mick settle back behind him with slicker fingers, pressing three inside him and massaging them in and out, the other hand cupping his balls and rolling them around. Len moaned and let Mick work his magic, let him build up a rhythm in his ass and start stroking his cock, biting on the sleeve of the sweater he was still somehow wearing—sweating through it and it was bunched up on his chest anyway—stifling the noises he was making. On his knees and on display like this, Mick’s hands inside him and on his cock, it wasn’t hard to picture Mick’s tongue replacing his fingers, what it might feel like for that rough and slick tongue to press inside him inside, or maybe _with_ the fingers.

The mental image tipped him over the edge, groaning and cumming, pleasure taking over the entirety of his senses, quaking under Mick’s hands, spilling onto the couch. He felt himself flush as he shook, brain starting to come back online afterward. His breathing was a little ragged and his ass was sore and he felt _sated_ like he hadn’t in a damn long time. But it was probably a bad idea to let Mick see him like that, to let Mick waltz him around by fingers in his ass and play with him and take what Mick gave him, even if it had been the best damn orgasms he’d had in the last year.

“So… guess we should buy some actual lube.”

Len pulled on his pants and snorted. He needed a shower, he needed to piss, and he had no idea how to look at Mick the same after that. “I _own_ lube, Mick. And d’you really think this is happening again?”

Mick stood and stretched, “I’m game if you are.”

With that, he grabbed up his jacket and matches and left with an easy grin, a statement about needing beer and something to burn, and Len was left with wondering when in the hell he’d started being attracted to Mick Rory.

 

**********

 

After their night together, Len was worried that having sex with Mick was going to throw off their dynamic. Even if the sex itself didn’t, then surely letting Mick play his body like a fiddle would. _Something_ had to change. Something about the other had to become more smug, more condescending outside the bedroom too, more insubordinate. Len kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it didn’t happen.

They took up with making plans the next morning and Mick hummed and nodded at Len’s breakthroughs with it, grinned and memorized his role, didn’t fuck it up, followed Len’s shouted orders when things went a little sideways, and it seemed to be pretty much the same as before.

Maybe it really had just been blowing off steam.

They even followed through with their now-habit of picking up two of their favorite prostitutes after. Maybe the only difference was that they didn’t even bother with the pretense of getting two separate rooms—something they were still on the fence about even after Len learned how much Mick liked to watch. They just got a room with two beds and Len certainly didn’t complain about feeling Mick’s eyes on him while he fucked into the lithe body in front of him, a skinny brunet who’s moans were a little too fake but Len didn’t really care because he was tight and pretty. Mick’s girls moans weren’t much better, at least until Mick started going down on her.

 _That_ was an education. Len now understood why Mick’s girls always moaned so loud from the other side of the wall. Mick treated those girls _well_. Apparently, him liking to play with people after he came was just a Mick thing. Len had never been one to really get off on watching, certainly not watching men with women, but watching Mick’s focus, his skill, the way his hands and tongue worked…

Things between them hadn’t really changed, but Len almost wanted them to. A repeat performance, so to speak. But there was no way in hell he was going to ask.

 

**********

 

It happened again. Alcohol was involved the second time. Len didn’t put up as much of a fight. Mick trapped him against a wall and kissed him with whiskey breath and Len pushed but didn’t try to punch, growled and hissed when Mick turned him to face the wall but spread his legs and leaned forward. “You better make this worth my while,” he growled instead of a death threat.

Mick laughed in that low rumble the same as ever, “just let me do my thing, Snart—I’ll make sure you get the pounding you need.”

As if Len _needed_ anything. He was about to retort but a slick finger pressed against him then and he exhaled instead. Mick still wasn’t gentle but he took a little more time with the prep now, but Len still felt like his body was being speared in half by Mick’s cock when it started to stretch him, forcing himself to relax even as he shuddered.

“Your cock’s too fucking big,” he panted out when Mick was most of the way in, each inch spearing him a little deeper, a little wider.

“You take it well enough,” Mick’s voice was just as breathy, pushing in the final inch with a groan. “God you’re still so tight. Such a nice ass, feels so good round my cock.”

“ _Mmm_ , _Mick_ , just shut up and fuck me if you’re gonna’— _ah_!” He tried to turn the last note into a growl or something more intimidating, Mick’s hands on his hips, sliding his cock most of the way out before lining up and pressing in, pressing over his prostate, all in a fluid and surprising motion. Len’s hands convulsed on the wall in front of him and he bit his lip but failed at holding back the subsequent whimpers when Mick repeated the movement over and over. He had to bite on one of his own fists to try and stifle the sound, but Mick leaned closer and licked the shell of his ear, wrapped an arm more firmly around Len to hold him in place.

“Don’t hold back, babe, I’m just getting started.”

“ _F-fuck_ I’m gonna’ kill you for this later,” he whispered, voice shot to hell. Mick licked again and sucked on the lobe of his ear and he let out a high, reedy, _needy_ , noise.

“Sure, buddy, whatever you say.” Mick kept pounding into him, and it was getting harder to control the noises, the whines coming out his nose, the way he was trembling. Mick kept his mouth near Len’s ear so he could whisper filth to him, about how tight he was, how slick and wet, how _hot_ , and more and more. Len was getting drunk on pleasure just listening to him, mind starting to turn off for once, zeroing in on the sound of Mick’s voice and the steady pump of his hips, of his cock stretching Len out, relaxing further, until each drag across his prostate was nothing but pure pleasure, sensitizing him more. It wasn’t too long before he stopped trying to check the noises he was making, breathy whimpers, gasping Mick’s goddamn name, rocking his hips back for more, more, more, whispering that word in response to the sensations, full to the brim with the feeling of just _Mick_.

By the time Mick touched him, Len was already on the edge and Mick knew it, just a little grunt before he told Len to come for him and Len _did_ , spilling into Mick’s hand in an orgasm that seemed to go on forever, shuddering and crying out in ecstasy. Mick swore near his ear, speeding up, sucking on Len’s neck hard enough to bruise before he spilled inside of him, hot every where they touched, hot inside of Len.

He didn’t let Mick play with him after this time, too sensitive and feeling too vulnerable after letting go like that, as much as he had. He just shoved Mick off and told him that they each needed a shower, that his ass was sore. Mick just laughed but cleaned up and went to buy beer, and really, Len was okay with that. He was sore for two days after, but even Lisa made a comment about how relaxed he seemed, so he’d take it.

 

**********

 

After that, it _kept_ happening. It didn’t stop them from picking up prostitutes or others, they didn’t call themselves a couple, they weren’t monogamous. But it kept happening. And the other encounters, the ones with other people, were getting more rare. Increasingly, if they picked someone else up, it was just one person, always male, and they started to _share_. That had opened up a whole new world.

They discovered that another body between them helped smooth over all the ways in which Len and Mick found they were incompatible. Len liked to be in control and give orders—which worked for Mick on the job but not in the bedroom—and Mick liked to watch people writhe and fall apart, especially liked to tie them up so he could control their descent into pure pleasure (as he put it). Len was _not_ about to let anyone tie him up, not even Mick, so that was out the window.

And Len didn’t _always_ want to bottom, didn’t want to always feel impaled on Mick and sore the next day because of it. They didn’t always do that, and Mick was more than happy to give him a handjob, would finger him, but had very little desire for Len to play with his ass in return. Len convinced him and Mick was curious enough to try it, but aside from agreeing his prostate was really damn sensitive, he wasn’t into it, fingers or anything else up there, except—according to him—maybe Len’s tongue from time to time because that had been ‘pretty damn alright’. Mick enjoyed oral, giving and receiving, but never initiated it, whereas Len liked nothing more than a blowjob or a rimjob from someone who was enthusiastic and a little sloppy about it, not to mention that neither of them had any hair to pull.

Then there were the little things. Mick laughed himself silly when Len suggested bringing ice into the bedroom. Len punched Mick in the face the time he pulled out a ball gag. Neither of them got off that particular night.

So a third person made it easier, sometimes. Mick loved to get blown while Len fucked into the person, loved the visuals of watching Len and whoever it was. Len loved to be part of the experience that was Mick playing with someone after Len had fucked them, driving whoever it was crazy until they were begging to get fucked again, shaking and looking up at Len or Mick like they were salvation.

It wasn’t too surprising to either of them that a lot of this happened as they found their way to BDSM clubs. The clubs gave them a whole new range of experiences, but also an education. They learned a lot about safewords, about ropes, about Len’s desire for control and giving orders, and Mick’s fondness for watching someone bound and gagged getting off. They both took different subs as often as not, because Mick did well with the ones who needed praise, the ones who wanted to be tied up and called pretty while they sucked his cock. Len did better with ones who wanted someone to tell them what to do, to take their control and trust him with it, to gauge if they needed a little bit of pain and how much more sensation they could take.

They would share a sub from time to time, and sometimes it worked, but as often as not, there were so many differences in their kinks that one sub couldn’t hit all the checkboxes, not without it being too intense for whoever it was. They were both great with aftercare though, getting a reputation for comforting their subs, treating them right, caring for them.

Still, nights at those clubs weren’t that frequent, and nights with each other were increasingly normal. When Len did let Mick fuck him, it always felt amazing, and the blue moon that Mick was interested in bottoming, Len always treated him well, because he was more skittish than Len would’ve guessed, more sensitive too. And somehow, their work dynamic never changed for the worse. Mick never disrespected him after a night spent fucking him over whatever surface it happened to be—at least not in a way he hadn’t before anyway—and they could keep it separate.  

 

**********

 

The first time Lenny _completely_ lost control with Mick was somethin’ else.

He’d lost some control before, let himself whine and huff and whisper for more while Mick fucked into him, but he never really lost it. As often as not, Len liked to snap orders in the bedroom just as readily as he did outside of it, and sometimes he’d shut up, but this particular night he was ornery. Mick had leagues of respect for Len Snart, but he wasn’t about to let the man tell him how to fuck. He knew what he was doing, or _would_ , if only Snart would stop getting in his damn way.

Len was on top, which didn’t mean he was _topping_ , it meant he was sitting on Mick’s cock and lowering himself onto it and it would’ve been the hottest thing in the world if he’d stop fucking complaining.

“Just lay back and stop thrusting into me, Mick,” how Len could have his panties in a twist _while_ Mick was inside him was a feat of nature.

“I know what the fuck I’m doing Snart now just relax and let yourself get fucked!”

“Would _you_ just listen to me for once and—”

Mick growled and decided he’d had about enough of Snart bossing him for one day, and that letting the bastard ride him was just making him snippy. Len didn’t need to give orders, he needed to relax and let someone take care of him. So Mick grabbed him by the hips and rolled them over, ignoring the shout of protest.

“You’re done giving directions for tonight, Snart,” he rumbled, shutting Len up with a kiss and thrusting in hard and deep. And then he stopped there, all the way inside Len, who twitched and snapped his legs around Mick, moved back like he was about to complain but Mick wasn’t having any of it. He held on to Len’s hips as hard as he had to and just twitched his hips back and forth, slow and deep, each movement punching another sound out of Lenny.

“ _Mick_ —”

“You are going to take it, Lenny—take whatever I give you.”

He didn’t expect Len to moan in response, to shudder, but Mick _was_ sucking on that spot on his neck that drove him wild. Mick was still going slow, still deep, but his hands were now grabbing at Len’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart then pressing them together, massaging. He liked the sounds he was getting out of Len, the little whines, but there was a line of tension in his eyebrows, gritting his teeth and Mick had had enough of that. He pulled Len’s legs up onto his shoulders, bent him in half in a stretch that made them both groan, Len tightening up even more around his cock.

“ _Mick_ , I— _ooooh_!”

Mick was pinching both his nipples, something he didn’t do often because Len complained about how sensitive they were, but the reaction was amazing—Len’s hands fisting the mattress, tight and hot clenching around Mick’s cock, making him moan. He snapped his hips a little harder with each thrust, kept teasing Len’s nipples, and kept getting those _sounds_. Sounds like bitten-off moans, louder by the minute, more wanton, face flushed and the heat extending to his neck and down further. He tried to roll his hips in time with Mick’s but the position didn’t let him, all it let him do was _take_.

“You like taking my cock, Lenny? Like letting me take care of you?” he was leaning forward, making Len’s legs bend in a way he’d feel for days, just so Mick could suck on his neck while he fucked into him slowly, drawing out longer thrusts now, almost all the way out with each thrust then pressing his whole cock back in, hands still pulling at Len’s nipples. And Len—Len was shaking, and gasping, and instead of telling Mick off for asking if he liked his cock, he just let out a sound almost like a sob, and begged Mick—

“ _More_!”

Mick had to bite his lip and swallow hard, willing himself not to cum too soon, not when he was winding Lenny up like this, like he’d never seen.

“Gonna’ fuck you good and hard, Lenny, don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Len moaned and shuddered, and—“ _please, Mick_ —”

Mick groaned in return—Len _never_ said please, never in that voice either, drunk or high on pleasure. He was clutching the sheets, fingers twisting them up as the rest of his body stretching out to give Mick easier access, and he started to _babble_.

“ _More—I need—Mick—fuck—yes—harder—please god harder Mick I—you feel—I can’t_ —” it went on and on, breathy gasps of Mick’s name until Mick was kissing him, fraying at the edges, and he couldn't go slow anymore, hips speeding up of their own accord, pounding into Len. Len started to moan loud, loud enough if they had neighbors then someone would be telling them to shut up by now, half-shouts of pleasure, of Mick’s name, of some unanswered prayer to god. Mick’s breath was ragged as he fucked, entirety of his senses distilled onto Len, onto the way Mick’s cock thrust into that tight heat and the way it pulled him in and clenched around him, the way Len’s voice was broken and begging until Mick couldn’t take this anymore, until the edges of his vision were going white and he reached down and grabbed Len’s cock to stroke it, fast and a little rough and he sucked Len’s neck then bit down as he hit his climax, coming inside the other, pulsing and groaning as Len screamed and came. They came together and Len’s body spasmed around him, tight and hard and pulsing until Mick had nothing left to give, spent and almost collapsing, holding himself up on one arm.

When he got the wherewithal together, Mick glanced over at Len, whose eyes were closed and he was breathing deep.

“Still with me, buddy?”

Len grunted quietly and rasped, “think I blacked out for a few seconds there.”

Mick wouldn’t deny that made him a little warm inside, and a little smug. “Should let go of your control a little more often.”

“Mmm.” The fact that he didn’t argue meant that Mick had _really_ done his job well. He pulled out and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling in contentment. This side of Lenny, this was just for a select few, and Mick had never really expected to be one of them, but he definitely wasn’t complaining either.

 

**********

 

Things changed when Mick got injured, burned in a botched heist. He launched himself out of the back of an ambulance on his way to the hospital like a damn crazy person. Len was a little proud, if he was being honest. But he couldn’t work with Mick for a while, not with the other burned to shit by his own design, and not when he couldn't trust him to follow orders—not when it might get himself killed.

Len was game to keep the rest of their life the same though. Mick, not so much. In was all in, and out was all out. Len tried to pretend it didn’t sting. And then he tried to pretend he didn’t miss Mick like a sore spot inside him, like a scab he kept poking at, or a hangnail he kept worrying at with his teeth—it was always there in the backdrop.

It wasn’t that they were ever exclusive, really. They didn’t mesh well enough for it to be. It wasn’t about the sex, though Len knew part of his bad mood was the lack of it, uninterested in picking someone up if he didn’t get to share. It wasn’t that they were romantic, that they had anniversaries to celebrate, that they went on dates together—they didn’t. But they were _partners_ in so many senses of the word, and Len wasn’t sure if he’d realized it before Mick was gone.

The Flash’s appearance changed the game. If Len was honest, the Flash’s appearance provided a pleasant excuse, a way for him to seek Mick out without swallowing his pride too much, without seeming needy, without showing Mick how much he wanted this, missed this, missed him.

He knew Mick saw through it. But that was they way they worked—Mick only called Len on his shit when Len needed to get called on it. And when Len couldn’t handle the vulnerability, Mick knew not to press. But he did fuck Len into the mattress so hard that night that he had bruises for days, hard enough that he winced when he sat down the next day and Mick laughed over at him.

It was just like old times, but even better. They still snipped at one another, pointed their guns and called each other’s crap, still went to pick up a sub or two when Len got tired of letting Mick take him apart, needed to be in control again. They weren’t seamless, but they’d make do.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That happened. For those of you who read the full Ice Hot Lightning series, you'll notice that this is done in a bit of a different style (more scenes and snippets and less just a single extended scene), and you might also notice how I tried to build in that a third element can help to balance out their very different natures, sort of as a prelude to where Ice Hot Lightning goes.
> 
> Also, if this needs any tags that I've missed, please let me know. I've got dub-con up there because Len's consent to Mick is pretty _damn_ tacit during their first encounter, but I try to make it clear that they genuinely do understand one another and Mick understands Len and what he needs and that his fight is just for show and far from genuine.
> 
> And... it's been a while since I proofread this, though I trust my beta caught everything before she sent it back to me (because she's awesome). I've been kind of nervous to post it, I actually finished it two months ago though. So I hope you guys enjoy it?


End file.
